channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Roblox War
﻿''The First Roblox War or ''Robloxia Robot Wars - The First War ''was the pilot series for Channel TST's ''Robot Wars, and was also the first series to be broadcast on Channel TST. The series followed 32 robots as they battled head-to-head to crown The First Roblox Grand Champion. Alongside the Arena competition, there were two side competitions - Football and Sumo - each with 16 robots battling head-to-head in their respective conditions. The battles were filmed by Jonateer, newbeaver256 and WTLNetwork with commentary provided by newbeaver256 (Arena and Football) and Jonateer (Sumo). Entrants There were 32 entries into the First War Arena competition. Each robot is listed in the table below; clicking the team's name will bring up a team page. For entrants into Football and Sumo, click the links here: http://channeltst.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Roblox_War/Sumo http://channeltst.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Roblox_War/Football Reception On YouTube, the series recieved little attention when broadcast﻿, with each episode recieving few views. Off of YouTube, however - on Roblox, the show was recieving attention in the form of negative criticism within the Roblox-Robot Wars community. Arena and Football commentator newbeaver256 ended up being criticised by viewers for having a 'boring, biased and insulting' commentary. Many viewers believed that, during the Heat B episode, newbeaver256 began talking about Team Emeryville's robot - his own robot - in a biased manner, while disregarding other robots in a less-attentive fashion. The complaints resulted in pointless arguing within the Roblox-Robot Wars community, with the likes of Team Global Nuisance's ''RobloxPizzaman3, ''Team CHAOS' texy11, Team Edge Ways' mattherat and Two And A Half Robots' dylanbrown who, as a result, refused to work with Channel TST from then on. Other criticisms included prolonged arguments about unfair battles, however these had been going on throughout the course of the show and therefore were overlooked. While it had been decided long before the series was broadcast, it is worth nothing that newbeaver256 will not be commentating on future series of Roblox Robot Wars. Behind The Screens The First Roblox War ''would be described by Channel TST's staff as 'one of the most difficult and labourous tasks taken on by Channel TST'. With 62 battles to be filmed, overall production took from March to May﻿, with little time left to produce the actual show, hence the rushed and 'low-budget' quality of the final product. Unlike many of the less-satisfactory Channel TST work, the Jonateer says that he will not be revising ''The First Roblox War, as subsequent series will make up for this. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *The only three robots to perform OOTAs were the three highest-finishing robots, with their rank number reflecting their victims: PN ''OOTA'd 3 robots (''Lance Corporal Kill, Mr Wobsta, Miniflippa), WA ''OOTA'd 2 (''Bolt, Miniflippa) ''and ''Randomepicrobot ''OOTA'd only one (''Worldwide Annoyance). Miniflippa ''did, however OOTA ''Skiddeh ''shortly after the battle, as did ''Randomepicrobot ''against ''Spinosaur 6. *Out of the three flippers in the competition, only one made it past the 2nd round (Miniflippa) ''but very few managed to use their flipper to any effect. (''Spinosaur 6 ''flipped ''Little Blue Smasher ''onto its side, and ''Miniflippa ''managed to flip Skiddeh and ''Network). Miniflippa had its flipper deactivated in all but two battles, yet still managed to take Fourth Place. *''Worldwide Annoyance could be classed as the most successful robot of the First War, making it to the Grand Final of each, thus finishing second in Sumo and Arena, and becoming champion for Football. Interestingly, ''WA was the cause of Randomfootballmaniacthingy ''and ''Epicrandomsumothingy's elimination from Sumo and Football, and vice versa for Arena. *Out of the four Arena Grand Finalists, WA ''and ''PN ''never faced a sub to get to the final. (''Randomepicrobot ''faced a subbed ''Storm Hound, Miniflippa ''faced a subbed ''Flamin' Gee-tar). WA's broadcast battle against Wipeout ''was actually a sub, although the original had CynicalProto driving ''Wipeout and ended in a judge's decision (the original battle was one of three lost battles). It is unlikely that the final outcome would have been affected had these battles not been subbed. *Despite warnings, 6 penalties were given out for trying to enter a stolen robot (Team Edge Hog, Team Ice Hound, 3 times for Team Pie﻿ and Team Network) and 44 re-entries took place (8 of which were Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow). *Several subbed battles - particularly in Football, although Noob Wacker v Clawspike ''is a good example in Arena - were not broadcast for 'being too stupid'. For example, ''Mr Wobsta got through the 2 rounds of Football through substitutions, both of which involved own goals. Neither of these battles were broadcast. Noob Wacker v Clawspike ''involved a glitch which sent ''Noob Wacker ''through ''Clawspike, and finished with the two robots melded as one, falling into the pit. *Decisions made by Channel TST ultimately decided the outcome of all three competitions: in the Arena competition, Randomepicrobot's first round opponents in Team Ice Hound ''were demanding the battle be subbed as ''Randomepicrobot's driver, mosher100 was not turning up to scheduled battles, but organisers held off from subbing the battle so early in the competition; following defeat in the Arena and Sumo Grand Finals, Worldwide Annoyance ''departed from the series although they were due to face ''Mr Robotno Mk II ''in the Football Final, but organisers were successful in convincing the driver, RobloxPizzaman3, to return and ultimately take the title; Public Nuisance Mk IV had originally been entered in the Sumo competition but dropped out shortly before the competition started, and the team's place in the competition was filled by the eventual champion, ''Emeryville. *The 'featurette' at the end of the series would spawn a habit of TST shows, and featurettes such as these would be seen at the end of all non-scripted shows, such as [[Why It's... It's... Brilliant!|''Why It's... It's... Brilliant and]] further series of TST Robot Wars. References, Tie-Ins and In-Jokes *Heat Finalist ''Emeryville ''of ''Team Emeryville ''is named in reference to Emeryville, California, the home of Pixar Animation Studios. *''Two And A Half Robots ''and its robots are named in reference to Charlie Sheen who had recently been fired from US comedy ''Two and A Half Men. The team's slogan, while not mentioned on air, was 'Winning' in reference to one of Sheen's more frequent remarks. *''Lance Corporal Kill's team ''Team Fuzzy Wuzzy ''is named in tribute to British situation comedy ''Dad's Army, of which clonewars12345 and Jonateer are fans. *''Team Red Dust'' and the majority of the team's robots are references to the song Gold Dust ''by ''DJ Fresh, of which Toby974 is a fan of. It is also worth noting that the original entry to the First Wars was actually called Gold Dust, which was coloured gold, and had two wheels. The application was rejected, because the robot was too light. The Moving Photograph Heat A (31st July 2011): *First Round *Football and Sumo *Semis and Heat Final Heat B (1st August 2011): *First Round *Football and Sumo *Semis and Heat Final﻿ Heat C (2nd August 2011): *First Round *Football and Sumo *Semis, Heat Final﻿ and WA Outtakes Heat D (3rd August 2011): *First Round *Football and Sumo *Semis and Heat Final Grand Final (4th August 2011): *Semi Finals, Side Competition Quarters and Semis *Football Final and Sumo Final *Awards, Playoff and Final *Opinions and Reflections ﻿Almost two years later, in July 2013, the raw footage for the Football Grand Final was uploaded to YouTube in its entirity, including the recording of the Skype call that Jon and Bradley mentioned in the featurette. ﻿ Category:Channel TST Series Category:Robot Wars Category:2011 Category:2013